Currently, the most efficient manner by which power may be conducted from a power source to a device is the use of an electrically conductive cord or cable (the term “cord” will be considered to include “cables” throughout this specification and the appended claims) which connects one to the other. Usually, the cord is permanently affixed to the device and drawn to the nearest power outlet and plugged into said outlet. This activity gives rise of a need to manage the position of those cords in a way to, among many reasons, prevent chaos, accidents, and to manage the aesthetics of a presentation. Many devices have been developed over many years to answer this need in many different ways and with many different strategies, each depending upon the field of use, desired treatment of the cord and other factors.
One scenario is where cord must be hidden for aesthetic reasons and also for safety. Again, the control of such a cord would be dependent upon the environment in which it is used as available structure could be an anchor for the cord. The use of cords on wire racks, in particular product merchandizers, is relatively new. Applications have been filed by this inventor for methods and apparatuses to provide lighting to the display racks of such merchandizers and these applications require that a cord be threaded from a lighting device to a power source. Since the merchandizers are usually a rigid wire construction, clipping cords to the wire of merchandizer shelves would be an efficient method of managing their positions. Such attachment means needs to be efficient and intuitive to operate while also being low cost to manufacture. It should also be removable in a similarly efficient manner. The present invention is a clip which holds a cord in one section while connecting to a merchandizer wire, such as a part of a rack, with two flanges.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the clip of the present invention allows for quick and efficient attachment of cords to the wire components of merchandizer racks as well as the efficient removal therefrom.